


Didn't mean it

by soulesscrowly



Series: supernatural one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Angst, Demons, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulesscrowly/pseuds/soulesscrowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are the worlds most powerful weapon. And sometimes, they hurt, oh boy do they hurt. Especially... when they come from Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. words...

**Author's Note:**

> alright! so this has a second part, which I will upload after a couple of days! I really liked this one, it was fun to write! enjoy~

You never understood how it happened. All you knew is that one moment you were standing on the sidewalk fighting with Dean over something trivial, and the other you were literally soaring through the sky. Until you fell. On your ribcage. And there was blood and stars and the smell of something rotten, but you couldn't really understand what that was. No, your mind was focused on deluding you. It was focused on keeping your eyes closed, and your heartbeat steady. For now. And then you felt something soft touching your neck, something entirely different from the cold temperature of the wet road. Something that was searching frantically for a sign of life into your useless and almost lifeless body.

"Y/n, please", a voice said, and you felt something wet on your cheek. "No. No no no NO. You can't go like this. You can't leave me alone. Please"

You tried to move you eyelids, but nothing happened. You tried to move your fingers, but nothing happened. In the end, all that was keeping you alive and sane was the voice. You couldn't move, you couldn't speak, and you couldn't breath. But the voice. The voice seemed to be so calm. So.. caring.

You felt your body being held in someones embrance, and you smiled.

"Oh my God, y/n, you are alive. Thank God. Hospital... that's.. that's what you need." You tried to open your eyes, and once again you failed. You needed to see those eyes. You needed to see his emerald green eyes, for just one last time, before you left. It wouldn't be long now...

"Dean..." You tried to say, but it came as a gurgle out of your mouth. Suprised, you finally felt one of your senses come back to you. And you tasted it. You tasted the liquid that was inhabitating inside your mouth. Blood. The sudden realization hit you hard, and your eyes opened automatically, searching for something, fear radiating from every little cell of your body.

\----

**_Flashback - some hours ago -_ **

"Could you be a bit more careful next time?"

You had just finished a hunt with Dean, and were currently on your way back to the bunker.

"Oh, c'mon Deaaan. It was just a scratch!"

It was nothing really. The demon you were hunting was... let's say a noobie. She was careless, and she left a hell of trails behind her. She was easy to find, but hard to kill. It had taken you exactly two days, five hours and twenty six minutes to locate and kill her. She was working at a bar, and she wore the face of a little blond girl who seduced her victims and killed them after a  _very_  satisfactory night.

Sam didn't want to participate in this hunt, he was tired and grumpy while you were happy and well rested. The backseat of the impala is a nice place to spend the night. Well.. Nicer than the passengers seat. So, Sam declined the invitation to this hunt, but helped with gathering information about this lovely demon. It amazed you to know that Sam could actually find everything only in a couple of hours.

The plan was simple. Dean and you would go to the bar as normal people - well as normal as you could pretend to be - and he, being the 'charming' person he was, would pretend to fall for her. You didn't really aprove of the plan, but you also didn't have any other clue as to where she would go when she seduced someone. Dean didn't seem to mind.

As you walked into the bar, wearing nothing more or less than your hunter outfit - dresses?  _please -_ you parted ways with Dean. You went to a table, and he to the bar. You watched him closely, as he was getting closer and closer with the demon. Much to your surprise, he only ordered a beer. You shook your head as you realized that he wasn't going to drink anything stronger, after all you were in the middle of a case.

Dean's eyes scanned once through the crowd, trying to locate you, and then back to the demon. He smiled warmly at her, and visibly checked her out.  _Really? Dean you better not be fallling for her._ Your heartbeat stopped for a moment when Dean grabbed the demon and sort of carried her to the dance floor. Your eyes widened.  _Dean never danced._ You had asked him so many times to dance with you. You were really eager to show off your new moves, the ones that maybe, just maybe would show Dean that you liked him. But the idiot never said yes. Why would he? You were like a little sister to him and you knew that.

As Dean and the not-so-lovely-anymore-lady were dancing their butts off, you decided that maybe it was time for you to have a drink. Perhaps something stronger than beer. When you returned your eyes to the dance floor, the couple had already took off. You quickly left the bar, and scanned the roads for them. But they were nowhere to be seen. Frustrated with yourself for being so careless, you called Sam and asked him to locate Dean.

_"What happened? You were supposed to be together-"_

"Sam, shut it. We had a plan, I got a little bit sidetracked while your brother was hooking up with her, and when I returned my gaze to them, they were gone." The annoyance was clear in your voice

_"Oh. I see.. okay so he's one block away from you, apartment no 23."_

"Thanks Sam. I promise to bring your brother back in one piece."

_"You better be in one piece as well y/n. Be careful"_

"Always am", you said and hung up.

After that, you run to the apartment and opened the door cautiously. You could hear someone moaning and you rolled your eyes.  _Really Dean? Really?_ You carefully broke in, and started towards the bedroom, where the sounds were becoming more and more loud. You weren't quite sure of what your eyes would witness nor were you sure if you wanted to witness what you were hearing. But this was a job, and you had to finish it.

The bedroom door opened with a creak, and both heads turned to see you standing frozen. Clearly Dean had been busy.

"Hello guys!" you said, your voice sounding alien even to you. "Sorry to interrupt the party, but there's something I needed to tell you"

The demon looked at Dean, and Dean looked at you with his eyes clouded. Great. He hadn't been able to resist her.

"Could you be a bit more quick, we have business to finish", he said and glared at you, then gave the girl beneath him a flirty grin. She tilted her head confused and looked at you.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiosity written in her eyes.

"She's just my sister, don't mind her babe"

What.The.Hell. You had to keep yourself from attacking Dean at this exact moment, but instead you started the exorcism the boys had made you learn.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-_

The demon screamed, and with one hand she threw you hard on the wall, her other hand pushing Dean away. Once Dean had finally understood what was happening, he was up and at it in mear seconds. But you were faster than him. You had already reached the bed and stabbed the demon with your demon knife. Dean looked at you, shock radiating from his body. You shrugged at him, and left the room, stomping your feet.

"Wait y/n!" you halted and turned around. His face was red from embarrasment, and his hair a mess

"You have sex hair." Dean looked at you with wide eyes and run his hand over his hair a couple of times. You laughed, but it came out more like a sob.  _She's my sister._ So there really was no chance he saw you like something else. Something more. You hoped that Dean hadn't heard you, and you exited the appartment quickly, with Dean right behind you.

"C'mon, Dean, let's go home."

Dean nodded and in a couple of minutes you had reached the impala. Once inside, you felt the awkwardness between the two of you increase. You knew Dean, you shouldn't be surprised. You were just a little bit shocked from... watching him.

After driving for a while Dean noticed you had blood on your face.

"Dude, you have blood on your face"

"Well no shit genious. I was thrown into a wall, while you were making little Dean-os." You laughed at his expression and returned your gaze to the outside world

"I'm just saying..." Dean sighed. "Could you be a bit more careful next time?"

"Oh, c'mon Deaaan. It was just a scratch." You smiled and winked at him. "Besides, I shouldn't be the only one to be careful." You nudged him with your elbow, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need some pie." And with that he stopped the car and half-walked half-run to the diner.

You left the impala and started towards the diner. You couldn't wait to go back to the bunker, to leave Dean and all this mess behind. To see Sam and to hide into your bed. Just as you were about to enter the diner, Dean was leaving, his hand holding carelessly a pie and a weird look on his face. You didn't see him as you walked near the door, nor did he see you when he was leaving. Both of you looking down, made it inevitable not to bump into each other. And the pie was now on the floor. You cursed and looked at Dean. His face was red with anger.

"Dean I-"

"Did you just deliberately throw my pie on the floor." You could easily recognise the signs of an argument rising.

"No I didn-"

"THIS WAS THE LAST PIE. AND YOU THREW IT. ON THE FLOOR" he shouted and you took a step back. It was rule no1 to not mess with Dean's pie, and really it wasn't your fault that the both of you were careless.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swe-"

Dean took some steps towards you and you took some steps back.

"Is this your  _payback_?" he asked, moving a bit more towards you. "Did you do that because I had sex with her?"

You took several steps back, never realising that you were almost in the middle of the road.

"No I didn't-"

"I knew it!"  _Dean... what are you talking about..._ "You little slut." You could practically hear the poison dripping from his words. Your eyes watered and your vision became blury. How dare he. He, who knew how afraid you were. He, who  _knew_ how much you cared.

You didn't notice the truck moving on full speed uncontrollably on the street. You didn't notice the shouts from the people on the sidewalk. You didn't notice Dean's eyes widening.

_You little slut._

You took a shaky breath and took another step back.

\---

**Dean's P.O.V**

"You little slut."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me terrified. She moved away from me, once again, her face crumbling with pain from the words that I had just shouted at her.  _What have I done..._

I opened my mouth to apologise, to catch her hand and pull her to me, and that's when the rest of the reality hit me home. I had betrayed her. I was supposed to help her with that demon, and instead I had sex with her.

I didn't notice the people shouting. I didn't notice the truck. I was in my own little fucked up world. But when I did notice it, it was too late. She was already right in the middle of the road, her y/e/c eyes never leaving mine. She didn't see the truck coming until it was too late.

**_\- Now -_ **

**Dean's P.O.V**

I craddled her in my arms until the ambulance came. Her eyes were open now, and she seemed to finally realize what had happened. She tried to talk but was instantly drowing in the pool of blood that had been gathered in her mouth

"Y/n!" She couldn't die like this. "Stop. Please. Make her stop." I shouted and the doctors were instantly above her, taking her away from me and moving her inside the ambulance.

"Sir, you can't come with us."

"She's my friend, she needs me here." I said and climbed into the ambulance.

The man sighed and made me sit in a chair far away from y/n. They started counting her injuries, moving tubes and muttering under their breath

Suddenly y/n's eyes started to droop close, their color fading away bit by bit.

"She's going into a cardiac arrest"  _no._ "Stand away" everyone moved away from her, "Clear" he said, and shocked her. The heart rate machine beeped faster and then stopped. "Clear" he said again, and shocked her again.

The machine stood silent, the line that used to be irregular, now was straight.  _No.._

Everyone stood in silence, looking at the broken body infront of them.

"We lost her.." someone whispered.

_No. She couldn't be dead. Not when the last words she heard from me were "you little slut". Not when she was so young. Not when she had sacrificed everything for me. For us. Not when I had fallen for her. She couldn't be dead._

"Y/n!" I shouted and moved towards her, tears leaving my eyes. "You are not dead. You hear me? You promised. You idiot. Please... come back..For Sammy.. For me.." They started pulling me away from her.

"Sir..."

"SHUT UP." I punched someone in the face and made my way back to her. My tears were now falling freely on her cheeks, her face a perfect statue. "Please... I love you..." I took a shaky breath and kissed her lips lightly. "Please... come back.."

This time the doctors pulled me away from her with more easiness, my final goodbye spoken.

_Beep._

Everyone's head turned around.

_Beep._

Y/n's chest moved and her mouth opened trying to get some air in her lungs.

_Beep._

The doctors run to her, making sure that everything was in place.

_Beep._

Her eyes opened.

_Beep._

_"Dean..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part of Didn't mean it! p.s my one shots are now being uploaded on wattpad under the nickname odairry. The second part was already updated an that why I didn't update here! For further one shots please search there! thank you!

words: 3481 (heh...)

warnings: none... 

\-----

"You little slut".

These were the last words you heard Dean Winchester utter before being engulfed into the darkness. Your eyes were darting back and forth, to his eyes and to the blood on his shirt. It was your blood, you knew that now. And he was cradling you, but all you wanted was to be as far away from him as possible.

"You little slut" 

You opened your mouth to whisper his name, to shout at him to leave you alone. The happiness that had surrounded you when you first realized it was his embrace, suddenly evaporated when his words were repeated inside your mind.

You could see him talking, but you couldn't hear him, and that was okay with you. You didn't need to hear the words of a man who deemed you unworthy of his company. A man, who never praised you. A man, who always hid your rights and showed your wrongs, who threw your goods in the trash and piled your mistakes next to the door.

A man that you had come to love even with his insufferable habits; the fights; and the constant reminder that he was always right. He was overprotective, but really it was only Sam that he cared about. If he cared about you, even in the slightest, it was probably because Sam saw you as his little sister. He wanted Sam happy, and therefore, he wanted you alive. No. He needed you alive.

For you, Sam and Dean were the only family you had ever come to know and actually love. Your parents had died when you were younger and your brother died on a bar brawl. You didn't remember them, nor did you feel like you had to. It was like the dark part of your life that had filled with sunshine when John Winchester found you.

Truth be told, John Winchester wasn't your most favorite person in the whole world. He wasn't a good father. He was drunk, sometimes abusive towards Dean, and he always wanted his boys to excel at what they did. But he saved you. He saved you from falling into the trap of loneliness, from being cradled in the arms of wickedness, and from leaving yourself in the hands of death.

If you had to describe him in three words, these words would be: depressed, angry and proud.

Because you knew how proud he was of his boys. Sure, he never showed any affection towards them, but when Dean would finally cover himself inside his bed, making sure his little brother was safe, you would crawl outside and slip out of the bedroom and to the stairs, were you would have a perfect view of John, while he was smiling at a photo that portrayed his family. You would sit there for hours, and watch him murmur his boys achievements into thin air. And you would listen to him while he was expressing his hopes for his boys. He wanted them to live. He didn't want them to become hunters. But he also wanted revenge.

When John Winchester died, it was the darkest day of your life. And when Dean went to hell, you almost forgot what life meant.

Yes, Dean never loved you, and yes he was always harsh and angry when he spoke to you, or of you. But he was family. And you would be damned to leave the bond you had with him, to even slightly show your feelings, because then it would all end. And where would you be? Back to the start. Alone. And with no one to save you this time.

But now? Now you knew. You knew what he thought of you. And it was time for you to move on.

You felt your body being carried, and you realized that someone had called an ambulance, and that the people surrounding you, were doctors. You sighed and finally let your eyes close. You could hear your heart thumping slower and slower, gripping your ribs and making them hurt. And you didn't care. You had done your duty. Dean was saved. Sam would still have a brother. Pain would not be felt soon.

When you opened your eyes again, you were standing. You were still inside the ambulance and you could see the doctors fussing over a body.

"She's going into a cardiac arrest"

You walked near the doctors and cringed at what you saw. The 'body', was your body. It was you. But there seemed to be something off about it... And then you saw it. You saw the reaper. He was looking at your body like a wolf that had gone without food for days.

"Well missy... It's time to go." He said, and looked up at you. "You ready?"

"What do you-", and then you realized, it was time for you to go. "But I'm not dead yet"

"You will be, soon enough" he replied and a raspy voice.

"Just... Just wait okay?" The reaper sighed as he noticed your staring at Dean.

You heard the heart rate machine beep faster, and then stop altogether.

"We lost her..." 

"C'mon missy... It's time to go." The reaper sounded nervous.

"I'll come just.. let me say goodbye okay?" The reaper mumbled something about 'not liking Dean Winchester, the fella had escaped so many times from him, his pay could only feed his demon cat'

You watched as Dean, run to you and shook your shoulders. You saw something shining and falling from his cheek, and you realized that he was crying.

"You are not dead. You hear me? You promised. You idiot... Please... come back. For Sammy... For me..." 

Your eyes widened as you heard Dean's little speech, and you would have laughed when he punched the doctor, if you weren't dying. You heard the reaper groan and mutter a 'here we go again' before poofing away.

"Please... I love you..." 

You felt a small pressure on your lips and looked up at Dean confused.

"Please... Come back..."

Your eyes closed. Your heart thumped. Your lungs searched for air. Your voice echoed throughout the ambulance.

"Dean..." 

Seconds before you gained full consciousness a voice whispered inside your head.

"Sorry love... Can't let you die just yet. But you ain't remembering your reaper experience either." 

\----

The next time you opened your eyes, you were in a hospital and a chubby, angry -with radical hair- face, was staring at you.

"This is not what I meant when I said one piece y/n."

"Hey Moose... Don't cha like my new look?" You said and winked at him.

Sam sighed and sat on your hospital bed, plopping his head on his hands.

"You are such an idiot." He reached for the chart that showed your injuries. "Fractured skull, five broken ribs, one almost punctured lung, one broken leg and one broken arm."

"Dayum, I'm good. Hey, at least I got hit with style!"

Sam groaned and shook his head.

"You are impossible!" Just when you thought you were beginning to piss him off, you saw him trying to hide a smile. "You know... Dean is going crazy. He told me what happened, and it seems like he will never forgive himself"

Hearing Dean's name made you cringe, the buried memory of his words surfacing back into your mind. You tried to cover your broken look before Sam could find out about it, but of course he noticed before you could even start to mask it.

"Y/n..?" his eyes, showed curiosity and fear, that maybe something other than what he had learned had actually happened.

"I don't care about what Dean thinks." You said, trying not to let your voice falter at his name.

"I thought you liked Dean..?" And once again you mentally face palmed yourself. You had forgotten that you had told Sam about your 'crush' on his older brother.

"I stopped liking him the moment he called me a slut."

"What do you mean he called you a slut?" Sam half-whispered half-shouted. You nodded your head and let your last words sink in.

While Sam was looking at you with a pained expression, someone opened the door and let himself in, without even asking for permission. When you saw who it was, you closed your eyes, huffed and looked anywhere but him.

"Hey Sam, I.. um... I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna take a nap, you know...?"

"Yeah sure..." Sam looked up to see Dean lurking over him, then looked at you, stood up, and pushed his brother out of the room. Dean's protests became muffled once they passed the door.

You sighed and looked up. You wanted to avoid Dean at all costs. You were pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to handle this situation just yet.

\----

Over the next few days, several friends of yours visited you. Castiel - who was slightly depressed because he didn't have enough angel juice to heal you- , Sam - who always brought a book or something else to entertain you- , Bobby - whose visit you were practically begging for, he had a way of making everything seem... normal... or more fucked up... either way he made you laugh..- , and then, last but not least, the visits from Dean.

You dreaded his visits. You made sure, that every time he came for a visit, you'd be asleep. Ever since the day of the accident, you had not spoken to Dean. It tore you apart, to know that he was there, and that the bond you had fought for over the years, was destroyed. Thankfully, it wasn't destroyed by your confession, but by his.

Dean would simply come once or twice, maybe more times than anyone else during the day - sometimes not even leaving your side. And it made you wonder. Why would he do that? He, who detested you. And so every night, you'd lay awake in your bed and wonder; who really is Dean Winchester? Because in the end, you weren't sure you knew him at all.

\----

Dean's P.O.V

It's been a week since y/n's accident.

And it's been worst week of my life. I know she's awake when I visit her. And I know she's avoiding me. I can see her slightly moving away from me every time I brush her hair out of instinct. I used to do that when she was younger. She would lean her head in my hands and smile the pretty smile that won over every argument. It hurts me to know that she doesn't trust me anymore. That I was the reason she's in this condition right now. One more thing to add to the wonderful list of my fuck ups.

I haven't talked to Sam since I first told him about the accident. I know he knows. I know she told him. I heard them talking about it while she was awake the other day. I heard her voice waver when she mentioned it.

I just really wish I could take it back. I just want to go back to the start. Right before the demon case. I told Sam not to come to this case. I wanted to tell her all about my feelings. How her smile makes me shiver with happiness, how her voice awakens something that I've buried deep down, in fear of rejection and pain. How everything she does is always perfect. How scared I am when she gets hurt. How I wanted to rip off the head of every single guy she dated.

But all I did was get drunk, shout at her, and go to sleep with some other woman. And then wake up and feel horrible about it.

And on that case, oh, that case. I should have known it would be a mistake. I should have known I would cower away, that I wouldn't confess to her. Words are not my thing. And it's usually too late when I can finally express myself. I was stupid to ever think that she'd love me. No, I was stupid to think that she'd even like me. She probably thought of me as a brother, and maybe she didn't even think of me like that. She hates me, I know that now.

And I just had to sleep with the demon. And she had to find me. At least she was doing her job. I, being the idiot I am, just confided to the first person, no, not even a person, first demon I could find in front of me.

I was so mad at myself when we stopped at the diner. I was thinking of ways to tell her, to make her forgive me, to be able to look into her eyes, without seeing the treason and pain I had caused her.

And then I snapped at her. And she almost died. And it was my fault.

\----

Your P.O.V

It's been a week since you first landed on this hospital, and you sure are getting bored of it. The hospital telly doesn't show anything interesting, the books Sam brought you were finished in the first few days, your ribs are being a pain in the ass, and Dean won't stop coming. You even dropped the sleeping act, you just started ignoring him.

In the end, you tried to persuade everyone that you were fine, but no one would believe you. Stupid doctors. Why couldn't they just let you die?

Just when you were about to throw the tv's control on the window, just to check if it would bounce or break it, someone entered the room.

"Hey y/n..." You sighed and looked on the window determined that your stare could break it.

"Hi, Dean."

"The doctors said you can come home" Your head snapped back at him and your mouth popped open.

"I can.. come.. home...?"

He smiled sadly and nodded, his eyes never leaving the floor. As you silently took him in, you noticed black circles forming underneath his eyes. And his eyes... His wonderful emerald eyes. Their color was darker, their shine long forgotten. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks, as if he hadn't even tried to clean himself up.

"Dean..." Dean's eyes still looked down on the floor. "Dean, look at me"

His eyes traveled to your face, his face the definition of sorrow.

"You really need to sleep." His lips stretched into a small smile.

"I'll sleep when you're home and safe." He got your crouches and helped you up. "Let's get you home, shall we?"

\----

On your way back to the bunker from the hospital, you thought again about the day of the accident. You were sure that there was something there, something that had happened, but you couldn't remember it.

You looked out of the window of the impala, and sighed. This ride was as awkward as it could ever be. Dean didn't talk, and you were really thankful of that, because it was hard enough for you to be on the same small place as he was. You weren't sure as to what would happen to that precious little bond you had with him, but you knew that you weren't gonna be friendly with him just yet.

When you finally reached the bunker, Dean opened your door and helped you out. And then he picked you up, bridal style, and walked to the bunker.

"DEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" you shout at him, and he sighs.

"I'm helping you to the bunker"

"I can walk"

"I'm pretty sure you can't... you have a broken leg... remember?" he said, and winced a bit at the last part.

"I just urgrhhh"

You rolled your eyes and kept still. Dean didn't let you down when you walked through the bunker's door, and you looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you in your bed" He walked passed your bedroom and entered his.

"Dean this is not my bedroom." You hissed at him as he let you down on his bed slowly.

"Yeah, you'll be sleeping with me until you get better. I need to be there if you need someone and this is the only thing I could think of." He sort of whispered the last part.

"Sam can help me. Dean, let me go to my room."

"No." His voice stated that this was the final decision. "You are staying here, whether you like it or not."

You threw him a pillow.

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the couch."

"Fine."

\-----

Over the last couple of days, you'd sleep in Dean's bed, and he would sleep on his couch. You felt horrible about that, but you weren't gonna let him touch you again.

Each night you had nightmares, and each night you tried to hide it. Your head just kept replaying his words, and you were pretty sure you'd get mad soon enough. You still thought that something else had happened but it was impossible to figure it out.

And then, one day, the nightmare changed. This time you were inside the ambulance, looking at Dean who was holding someone's shoulders and shouting. He was crying and his head had plopped down on the person's chest.

A voice echoed inside your head, a voice that wasn't yours, nor was it Dean's, but you were pretty sure that you had heard it before. Suddenly, a doctor looked up at you and smiled. His eyes were the color of candy.

"Hello sweetcheeks. It's time for you to remember now. Here, eat this." The man gave you a lollipop and you felt something being lifted off of you.

When you opened your eyes, sweat trickling down your forehead, you raised your broken arm and stared. All the injuries were gone. Your leg didn't hurt this much now. You could breathe without feeling that something was scratching at your lungs.

"Gabriel..." you whispered and watched fascinated as you wiggled your toes. Thank you Gabriel. 

And then in a flash, the memories that had been hidden from you, were now flowing inside your mind. Dean. Dean? Dean! 

"DEAN!" you shouted and stood up, walking towards the couch.

Dean's eyes opened automatically, his hand reaching for his gun underneath his pillow.

"Y/n?" He asked, and looked around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP?"

You laughed happily as he stood up and looked at you in disbelief.

"How..." he stuttered and hugged you. He then froze, realizing what he had done, but hugged you harder and sighed when you circled your arms around his waist.

"Gabe" was the only thing you said as you looked up at him. "Dean I.. I remember now."

"Huh..? What do you remember..." he asked and took a step back, allowing you to leave his embrace. You didn't though, you only stepped forward and hugged him again. Dean looked down at you in dismay and hugged you once more.

"I had an out of body experience... when I was in the ambulance. I actually died you know? Why didn't you tell me? The reaper was right there and you were there and then this voice and-" You stopped as you saw Dean looking down at you confused.

"Reaper? Whose voice? Tell you what? What do you mean wh-", he suddenly stopped talking as he understood what you meant. "You heard me?"

You nodded your head, and smiled.

"I think that's the reason I'm alive. I just heard you, and then I... I could hear my heart again..." You trailed your fingers on his cheek, caressing the black circles beneath his eyes. "You should have told me..." You said, and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry" he said, as he hugged you harder. "I was so scared y/n... I thought I lost you, and then I thought I lost you again.. and- and then you were so mad at me... I just-"

He stopped talking once you touched your lips with his. At first he didn't respond, and you started to pull away, but then he kissed you, and it was hard and passionate and everything you thought it would be, if not better.

He started walking forward; making you move backwards and stumble once you reached the bed. He pushed you down on the bed, and kissed you harder, his hands roaming through your curves.

He then stopped abruptly, took a shaky breath, and fell next to you.

"Sorry.." he sighed. "I just wanted to do that for a long time.."

"You and me both..."

He looked at you and smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you" he whispered, and held you tight.

"I think I'm in love with-"

The soft flutter of wings stopped you from continuing the rest of your phrase.

"Top of the mornin' to ya" Castiel said, and blushed when he saw what he had interrupted.

Dean laughed, and kissed you.

"Hi Cas!"


End file.
